


在逆行千米后掉头的单车

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 索尔在床上喊了洛基一千年哥哥。现在，他要在床上床下都做哥哥。疼爱入骨的弟弟第三次离开，而他他这次无论如何，都要死死抓在手中。爱情的主导权，从不能单单属于一方。





	在逆行千米后掉头的单车

．电影世界  
．一个私设：在复联三洛基离开前，两人的性爱一直由洛基主导（前基锤私设）（并且设定他们从雷一开始没有在做过爱）

索尔在床上喊了洛基一千年哥哥。现在，他要在床上床下都做哥哥。  
疼爱入骨的弟弟第三次离开，而他他这次无论如何，都要死死抓在手中。  
爱情的主导权，从不能单单属于一方。

千年前，阿斯加德金宫。  
洛基说，性与爱的交融乃是世间至高的愉悦。  
索尔说，好。

千年后，荒星下的天空。  
洛基说，一切仍未改变，包括至高无上的爱。  
索尔说，“不好。”

他终于在宇宙中找到了自己的兄弟。

在开始，索尔想过，哪怕是垃圾堆里，甚至是一片残渣，他也想去找洛基。  
他借了火箭的飞船，虽然不知道那只小兔子会不会同意。带着绿色的眼，手里是雷霆战斧，怀里的感情满是热爱和深炙。可他却找不到太多的东西，比如美酒中再不会爬出的小蛇。

很快他就发现他错了，在酒杯的支撑玻璃上盘踞出两条青色的小蛇咬紧他的手腕，尖牙有一根刺入他的筋脉，贪婪着吸血的模样竟不像一条他喜欢的蛇。

酒吧里是刺眼的霓虹灯，宇宙新星区的花花绿绿糜烂着人的脸。而第三次的旅程终落下帷幕，他今天也没有找到。

所以来到了这算不上破落的酒吧买醉。灭霸带来的战争仍未解决。只是一切都僵持在这个糟糕的结算点上，不上不下，脱离悲伤甚至是说不清好坏的时间里，今天也没有找到洛基。

灰烬何时回归？而他的洛基会一起回来么？  
他的眼前，是两条嗜血的蛇，眼前恍惚茫然。

“雷神索尔，震慑黑暗，阳光能否洒满人间？”  
他的下巴被抬起，口中塞上一块柔软白布，眼前黑蒙蒙一片，他拿自己的胡茬揉了揉抬起自己下巴的手。  
一如既往，纤细，滑腻，有着淡淡的香气。

“你果然活着。”  
“我当然活着。”

不死的神，不灭的爱。可他不在心甘情愿。  
骗了他三次，第三次。

他就知道，那个狡黠的绿眼睛总愿让他体味失去的撕心裂肺。没有以前那种原谅。不在原谅这个混蛋，没有可能，反正这时间过了千年，这十年的事情太多太糟糕。

索尔在床上喊了洛基一千年哥哥。现在，他要在床上床下都做哥哥。

雷电不单单震慑黑暗的污秽，亦要震慑他所想要支配的臣服者。

他嘴里咬着白布，眼上蒙着眼罩，那双灵巧细腻的手游走在他身上每一处的敏感部位，轻易的用这小把戏玩弄的他梆硬。

他弟弟总有这些独到的手法，在说这也不是第一次了，哦糟糕，他们要算得上有几十年没有体味过性爱了。在阿斯加德炸掉那晚，他们调情，连衣服角都没有乱，袜子都没脱下来的时候，灭霸就打扰了他们的久别重逢。那个时候，索尔还并未想过抓到洛基，他仍然希望在自己的一味纵容下能留住爱。可是他没有留住。

总是纵容迁就的人会在爱情里慢慢抬不起头，然后打一场败仗看着朱砂痣被人剜去，原来他不懂，他要的，是要牢牢抓在手心才的得到的。

从一开始他就料到那个混蛋不可能真的那么容易去死，可是他等了一天又一天，洛基仍是没有来找他。他是曾经百年前被玩弄的满脸鼻涕眼泪，可不代表他会有什么失宠妃嫔的悲伤春秋。反尔属于雷神索尔的，是一场僵在脑头的愤怒。  
他不乞求洛基的回眸，他会把他压在身下禁锢怀中，他要撕去男人桀骜的脸皮，他要得到。

那块咬着的白布被拿了出来，一片冰凉的唇瓣贴了上来，舌头算得上温暖，绞着他共舞，他们太久没有接吻，这件事情做起来竟有些生涩，却依旧是蒙着甜蜜。  
在洛基的舌头即将离开时，他咬上了一口。绝对是微微发狠的一口。

“呲……”  
邪神看不见眯起的眼眸，没料到一直纵容迁就自己的兄长想些什么，他就像千年前一样，抓着哥哥的头发，在耳边低声调情，  
“你可真是迫不及待，宝宝。”

索尔早就迫不及待，甚至可说是兴奋且不自知，他大大方方展露身体，健壮的肌肉裸露在弟弟眼中，柔软的胸肌和上面深红的乳头都在诱惑洛基立马咬上去。

那副模样真的太辣了。

像几百年前那样，洛基他还以为自己的哥哥会张开双腿，流下口水喊着洛基求饶低喘，所以他习惯性的一口咬了上去，手顺着腰线按着肌肉下滑打圈的揉捏。回报他的，也是火辣的热吻，和不安分的全是小动作。

他隔着衣料去挑弄那枚阴茎，他所熟悉的，膻腥味的一块庞然大物，在无数的过往中，他把玩过，舔砥过，他现在最想的就是含住那个东西，让那种久违的气味弥漫自己的口腔。

让那个“庞然大物”完全的被驾御在自己的  
想法之中，支配哥哥的感觉让他爽上天灵盖，叼着咬着，看着Thor脸上因为愉悦所沉浸其中表情，Loki斜着眼眯他，Thor轻仰着头，却在下一秒做出了出乎意料的事情。

他微微抬起了自己的胯骨，巨大的阴茎还在弟弟口中，这动作直接让那个已经填满Loki口腔的肉棒更深入了一分，Thor确信自己顶在了Loki的喉头，他能看出自己桀骜的弟弟被他顶的有些措手不及，可他没有停下，而是更进一分，又向前顶进一步，Loki直接就因为实在吃不下去，吐出了那枚阴茎，咳咳咳的呛到，按着兄长的大腿喘了半天，嘴角流下淅淅沥沥的口涎，看这面前的阴茎死死抓住，另一只手窜起一般的扽住Thor的头发向后压去，“你想死么？！”

绿眼睛里面灌满了毒素，仿佛要杀了身下人，而索尔却毫无闪躲之意的盯死了洛基，那深海般的蔚蓝好像隐藏着可怕的雷神之怒。

索尔咬牙切齿的问，“你，想，死，么，？”

那种凶狠，恍惚间吓得洛基有些摇摇欲坠，他的哥哥明明在千年里都是床上的一只软兔子，只会在做爱调情时求他……哪里不对，这样的索尔，莫名的，令他有些惧怕。

洛基抓紧了自己身下压着的男性头发，他自然不会让自己的慌乱和担忧流露太多，双手提着那些已经短了很多都头发逼迫着索尔仰起头来，直勾勾的，咬上那两片嘴唇。

他不知道说什么，他们之间没什么好说的。  
奥丁家没有公开布诚的基因。

而在这个吻逐渐加深的后期，索尔的舌头宛着洛基狠狠纠缠，带着那副势必要得的气势去榨取着洛基口腔里的津液，直到把洛基吻到晕晕沉沉，他不得不休，直到能感受到洛基的舌头已经麻木软疲的跟着他的节奏摇摆，索尔才停了下来。

他的阴茎硬的发涨，弟弟正因为刚刚的吻，另有失神的跨坐在他身上，索尔被束的双手摸不到洛基的屁股，但他想哪里一定是弹性十足，手感极佳，而他马上，就要把这根涨疼火热的硬屌，捅进那个他还没搓揉过的屁股。

占有，完全的，淋漓的，疯狂的，就像洛基千年中所做过的一样，他一样要占有他。  
必须得到，这是新王成神之时，留念心中未完成的神愿……当然，这也即将完成。

在洛基还没有彻底从迷乱中回神，嘴里还念着“你今天主动的简直诡异……”时，细小的雷电电流撕烂了枷锁。

诡计之神的感知力太过准确，主动到诡异的索尔.奥丁森轻易的挣开了那本就只为调情的枷锁，然后十分郑重的，双手掐着那个细腰干，抱起一点，狠狠的向自己的阴茎埋了下去。

“F**K！！！！”

洛基在瞬间清醒了过来，他从未有过开拓的后穴，且索尔算不上熟练的方法，让那根阴茎根本就不可能顶进去，索尔知道他有些操之过急，可是看了看洛基现在的状态和表情，好吧，还算可以，他让洛基意识到了。

洛基表情呆滞的虚趴在他的身上，索尔刚刚都动作和脸上挂着那一抹邪笑，都在清清楚楚地告诉他，他的哥哥，一向在床上迁就他顺从他的索尔，要操他。

这个认知让邪神出了一头的冷汗。

“别别别索尔，你知道我们一向不是这么分配的……你不会喜欢的……”  
花言巧语的银舌头仿佛被敲断了，天啊看看那个现在正兴致勃勃的“大家伙”，那个粗度长度怕不是会把他捅个对穿？索尔一向在床笫之间迁就他，他不用害怕……

低沉的磁性嗓音响起来，索尔抬起了洛基的下巴，直视的郑重中带着深情，“如果我这次说不呢？我亲爱的弟弟。”

洛基把手伸到了后面，抓住了那根正肿涨着的阴茎，那个大家伙他很熟悉，尽管有十几年没碰过，还是一样灼热，甚至更大了。

“如果你不满足，我可以用嘴帮你，索尔，你会喜欢的。”

“我想我会更喜欢你这里。”  
“洛基，你说过的，这，很，舒，服。”

索尔把洛基压倒在一旁的沙发上，他优雅的弟弟还是一身黑西装，带着绿色的丝线留下的金饰。纽扣系的严严实实，等待着被脱下。

“不不不，索尔，我的好哥哥，快停下。”  
“我说过不了，我的好弟弟”

没办法了，洛基知道他现在无论做什么索尔也不可能听进去。可是，他要是会乖乖躺下，他就不叫洛基了。  
小刀划在两人眼前的时候，雷电冲着他的腰窝狠狠一震，下半身瞬间的酸麻让洛基双手脱力，双刀咣当一声的就掉在了地上。

“你就不能老实点？”在洛基脱力的时候，衣服扣子被从上到下一粒粒的解开，白净的胸脯，粉平的乳晕，心脏上面的一道长疤。

长满老茧的手曾上那条丑陋且不合宜的伤疤。索尔压着自己无力反抗的兄弟，眼前弥漫了一层水雾，他的指尖微微发抖，一滴眼泪滴在洛基的皮肤上“所以……你是真的，死过……？”

绿眼睛看着那张脸，扯掉了自己脖子上的那条丝巾，哪里有深深烙印在上面的指痕痕迹，洛基捧住索尔的脸“那你猜，我死了多少次？”

还有彩虹桥下的那些生不如死，这一生也不会让你知道。

索尔抱紧了洛基，双臂环的太紧，甚至紧到了洛基有点微微的咳嗽，索尔说，“我再也不会让你受伤了。”

手指按上两枚乳头，索尔在这一方面的经验并不丰富，他回忆着在几百年前弟弟是如何来付诸的性，在这几十年里，索尔并不是没有和女性做过爱，在潜意识里，他十分清楚，他永远也不能把洛基，当成娇弱的女性来看待。

那对他的弟弟来说，是一种绝对的侮辱。那怕他并没有哪些意思，只是因为洛基是罕见可以改变性别的神族，所以在这一方面，洛基敏感细腻的可怕。

他知道他要的是平起平坐。

阿斯加德神族总是学什么都很快，仰仗着回忆，再一会儿里就把洛基按的有些面色潮红。在他架起弟弟的双腿在肩上时。

洛基问他，“索尔，你疯了吗？”  
索尔说，“我知道我在做什么。”

他比任何一刻都郑重的，凝视着自己的兄弟，索尔说“我要操你。”

不是我想，不是能不能，甚至不是一个疑问句，只是简单的，我要。对即将付诸行动的事情，做了一个简单的陈述。

索尔的双手紧紧的压着洛基的肩膀，他抑制着自己，不会再从指尖发出微小的电流，仅仅是用力量将洛基压倒在沙发上，然后双手下移开始脱那条裤子。

两条白腿上，只剩一条子弹内裤。一根发紫红色的阴茎在里面已经勃起，看起来张牙舞爪。索尔问他，你是不是早就硬了。

洛基抓住哥哥的手，抚摸上那个已经胀得发疼的地方。  
“从看见你就硬了。”

他没想到索尔轻轻掐了一下哪里，就低头直接吃了进去。口腔内滚烫的温度，害的洛基两腿蹬抖，舌苔在经络上打转，索尔含着那个龟头，冲着玲口吸允，他并不是第一次做这件事情，在大脑里死死地搜寻着，能让洛基更舒适的敏感点。

索尔啧啧的舔弄，舌头从阴茎下移舔到穴口，这是他从未做过的，回忆这往事向着洞口轻轻戳刺，衬平条条褶皱，胡茬摩擦着两片臀瓣，摩擦到有些红肿。

洛基被舔的下身发麻，双脚脚踝被死死抓紧，双腿大开，周身赤裸的无法扭动，只有背部微微用力才挺起了一点身子，索尔恰恰在这时候低了低头，正巧的被两人碰在了一起，唇尖吻上鼻子，瞬间竟让从不纯情的邪神也羞红了脸。那种砰砰直跳的感觉让他不由自主的有些害怕，洛基手下发力，召出了一到魔咒，却被人彻底结结实实压倒在沙发上。

那到魔咒，来的太突然，也让索尔感到了恍惚，没有回过来神的时候就劈下了一到新的惊雷。满身的唾液痕迹导着细小的电流满布了他全身，伴着“啊！”的一声，开始剧烈强劲的抖动，整个下体开始发麻，从玲口淋淋的流出粘腻的水，嘴角也挂着口涎。双目失神的望着上面的金发兄长，突然就失声哭了出来，反手一推便怒吼了一句：“你到底有完没完！？”

那两只漂亮的玻璃眼珠里含进了眼泪，却瞪圆了，烦躁的邪神彻底被逼急火，电流的刺激和刚刚性事的刺激，搞得他浑身歪歪扭扭的走不稳当，却一样是靠在了床上斜坐，随手就倒了杯酒。

美酒入喉，却心头憋涩，洛基随便斜了一脚的蹬上追过来的索尔，却又被抓住了胳膊，这次是彻底的被压上了床。

“索尔……？”  
“我在。”  
“我真的不想……我怕，索尔，我怕。”  
“不怕，哥哥在。”

恍惚间时间好像回到了百年前。那些宫殿外的雷电，走散一人时的孤独，面对恶鬼的恐惧。

他期待的，“哥哥在”。

洛基从没想到会有一天坐在索尔身上，用下身吃掉兄长阴茎的这一天。那根东西确实大，他嘴角的喘息声细碎却诱人，眼里也渐没了焦距，浑身舒适了起来。

“好舒服，哥哥，慢，慢点…”

他是个爱舒服的人，身体重插着那根阴茎驰骋，也是十足的舒服，眯眼向下看去的时候，索尔的一脸愉悦让他心里莫大的满足，可身后还是第一次奉承那根东西，吃下了莫到一半就不敢再向下坐了。

“太深了，太过了，索尔，好舒服。”洛基满脸都是鼻涕眼泪，摆着腰肢开始求饶，含紧了滚烫的阴茎。

可索尔不这么想，半截在内享受着穴肉的咬着，半截却裸露在外面，从肠肉内一滴滴滴在下部滑腻软绵的内部吃咬，索尔恍惚了一刻，发觉到他的弟弟，或许是难的的天生名器，他翻转身子的时候，就把洛基压在了身下。

两指踏入穴口，龟头抽了出来，粘腻粘在手上踏平穴口的软肉，按着粉嫩的穴肉抽插，愈進愈深左右撹弄，洛基被按的浑身酸软，紧闭的嘴角没抑制住的嗯嗯啊啊出来，腰也不自觉的发软，整个下身开始淌水，双手更是不自觉的抬高抱住了索尔的脖子。

“慢慢来……哥哥…我好痛。”  
“洛基，我怕我一慢，你就又逃走……”

“你总让我抓不住。”

“我想要你，我爱你。”  
“我爱你，洛基，我深爱着你。”

“求求你，别在离开我了。”

索尔每说一句，就更郑重一丝，就身下更用力一分，就手尖更着力的冲着那个敏感的结点一按，就吻上洛基的额头，眼眉，鼻尖，脸颊，下颚。

“洛基，洛基，你不要在离开我了。”

高大的人，像个无助的孩子，手上没有停歇，身下甚至是硬着涨着，就要挺身刺进弟弟的身体里，却说着最无助的话，央求着陪伴。

洛基回应了他的吻，在性事中混沌着什么都不说，那更让索尔惊慌，就好似没有了主心骨的一味去渴求，他在每一次抽插下，都像是渴饮着明天的时光，消化着彼此的未来。

索尔怕留不住他，毕竟他从来没有留住过洛基。他只希望这一次的异常主动，能在自己的攻势下令小骗子败下阵来，他怕，他们明日变又将殊途。再过上几年，几十年，几百年，他心尖的爱人才能摇摆着身影出现。

天际边变白的朝日来临前，高潮痉胬的前一刻，索尔射进去的前夕，他狠狠的拥抱着洛基。

“求求你……”

相依相偎，相拥而眠。  
睁眼的时候，索尔揉了揉额头。眼泪在眼眶里顷刻撒落，不见了不见了不见了不见了！！！！

洛基，又一次。

又一次。

他无论如何，都挽留不住他的骗子么？那好，那他翻遍宇宙，撕烂个天南地北，神经的在找一次，在找一天，再找一年，再找一生！

索尔在心中发誓，若这一次在让我找到你，我就用铁链，把你永远的栓住！

哪怕他知道他不可能做到。

昨日的欢愉就好似一场梦，一场一个醉鬼喝多了后的诉求，连阴茎上干涸的白浊都像是他自己意淫下的结果，再多留有的旖旎痕迹也抹不去他现在的悲伤。

因为，他以为洛基又不在了。  
那么他再去找一次，他可以去找，只要洛基还在等他。

飞船的镜子里，那个身影让他蓦然的睁大了眼睛，又在瞬间只剩下悲悯的口气。

“如果你真的在这里，我一定会抱紧你。”  
在索尔还没回头的时候，他听见了熟悉的声音，腰上，被人从后环抱。

“我也会。”

 

END


End file.
